Oderint Dum Metuant
by the masochist and the sadist
Summary: An image of a younger, happier Jak appeared behind the blonde's eyelids for a breif moment, morphing into something disfigured and grotesque from dark eco treatments. My first fanfic. Rated T for language and violence in later chaps. Please R&R!


_Jak's thoughts._  
**_Dark thinking/speaking_**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.  
--

"Don't worry Jak, I'll save ya before you know it!"

(1 month later)

A small whimper could be heard from a small bundle of rags in the dank cells corner. A figure oin the 'bed' looked over in pity.

"Come here you little shit!" a guard barged into the cell, yanking the pile of rags out of the cell. Surprisingly though, they unfolded into a small boy of around thirteen or fourteen years of age, no more than fifteen for sure. He had limp, greasy blonde hair and dead cerulean eyes. Sure, they could see, they weren't dead in the sense that they were useless. The mind, simply put, gave up on caring. "Injection time."

(1 year later)

"Hello, my pet!" a sadistically cheery voice called through the cells small barred window. "We have another wondrous appointment! And by wondrous, I mean divine torture done by me to you. Your own little present!" the man giggled. "It's a joy my boy. Pumping you to the brim with dark eco. Pure joy."

The door slid open. A feral growl emanated from the corner not bathed in artificial light. The redheaded man chuckled, grabbing his shocker. "Now, now. No need to get all riled up on me here." A giggle. "We've had a trusty relationship that started the day you got here! You know that today marks exactly one year you've been here?"

The growling creature rose up and lunged. But it wasn't quite a creature per say, but it still lunged nonetheless, first poised to snap the other man's neck. He was out to kill, everything in quick precision of a seasoned killer, though this would be his first. The dark eco monster inside him begged to be let go of this little virginity, to be set free to satiate his lust for blood.

A flash of light and searing pain registered in the boy's semi-primal state of mind. The killing blow never hit its mark. The semi-beast fell to the cold unforgiving floor, unconscious.

The redhead stepped back, shaking his head slighlty. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You'll never learn, will you boy? Oh well, too bad you won't be awake for your treatment. I do so love it when you scream." He strode out, signalling to two Krimzon Guards to take the prisonerto the injection site, laughing manically.

(1 year 1 month)

The blonde looked around in disgust. The redheaded man, Errol he thought the name was, had generously enlightened him as to what day it was. November 17.

_Happy birthday, Jak. _He thought bitterly, glancing at his surroundings.

He sat curled on the cold floor, wedged in the corner of a 4x4 cell. The only source of light came from the small window in his cell door. It did't help much. He could tell, not only from his eco-enhanced senses, that there was grime encrusted on every surface available. Jak also suspected there was an infared camera hidden somewhere, documenting his every movement, he just hadn't found it yet. You could add random mechanical peices to the list of things in his grimy hell hole.

_Home, sweet home._

He let his mind wander to his real home, Sandover Village. A nice quiet place that seemed so long ago he walked its sandy beaches. Joyful. Naive. Happy. Innocent.

**_You're none of those now. _**A gravelly voice grumbled near the back of Jak's mind. **_Look at you now._**

An image of a younger, happier Jak appeared behind the blonde's eyelids for a breif moment, morphing into something disfigured and grotesque from dark eco treatments.

He blocked out the voice and images, if only for a short while, and focused on Sandover. Daxter. Samos. Keira. Misty Island. Lurkers. Gol. Miaya. Keira. Lurker Sharks. Keira. The bird lady. Keira. Her off kilter smile, soft curves.

A sadistic chuckle sounded in his memories. **_Pretty boy, it's been a year and month to date. Do you really think anyone's alive out there? Or even caring?_**

_Who are you?_

**_Call me Dark, pretty boy._** A chuckle.

_How are you inside me? What are you?_

A grunt. **_I am the wonderous monster living inside of you. Born from the dark eco coursing through your very unlucky body._** A barking laugh could be heard. **_Your new half._**

Footsteps were heard echoing off the prison's walls, stopping in frnt of the blonde's cell door, snapping Jake out of his inner conversation.

**_Errol,_** Dark growled ferociuosly. Jak growled in repercusssion to Dark's words.

Errol opened the door, tsking at his greeting. "Now, now m'boy. That's not a very nice hello!" He waggled a finger at the boy.

"My..... Name.... Is.. Jak." said the blonde in a gruff voice, scratchy from 16 years of unuse.

"Oh? So now you can talk?" Errol grinned.

**(2 years)**

Pained shrieks sounded off the prison's many wall, daunting, keeping every prisoner within hearing distance quiet with their eerie tune.

Prisoner DW59620001076 lay on the injection table. Writhing in pain. Shrieking louder as every wave of eco brought new and intensified pain.

Just before the welcoming blackness overtook him and the pain, the pain ceased to come. All that was left was the dulling ache aftermath of another treatment.

"Eco injection cycle complette. Bio readings nominal and unchanged," a mechanical woman's voice rang out.

"I was told this one would be different!" The Baron yelled out in fury of the failed attempt on the Dark Warrior Program.

Shrugging, Errol replied, "He's been surprisingly resistant to our little treaments, Baron Praxis."

"Well," spit the Baron. "Finish off this 'thing' tonight." With that, he left.

"I'll be back to deal with you, later."

Jak breathed out a sigh of relief. _An end,_ he thought happily. Cherishing the thought of being spared this horrible, pitiful excuse of an existance.

No longer would he have to endure anymore. No longer would he have to scrape his brain to remember the happier times of his innocent childhood. No longer would he feel physical pain.  
No more of his dark self.

He hated the darkness living inside him. Every day was a war against his conciousness for him to be free. Every day the boy won, but how much longer could he keep it up? It was a losing battle, and they both knew it. Everyday parts of Jak's willpower would be ebbed away. One day, there would be nothing left, and he would succumb to the darkness. Letting it overwhelm him.

The creature reveled in this knowledge. Causing his host to have nightmares of what would happen.

It scared him.

"Ding, ding. Third floor. Body chains, roach food, torture devices." An annoying furry orange thing jumped onto Jak's stomach, making his eyes roll. "Hey buddy, seen any hero's around?"

What an annoying voice. It sounds familiar..

"Sheesh! What'd they do to you?! I've been crawling around, risking my tail. Literally. To save you!" The orange rat thing stomped on his groin, anger welled inside him. "Well that's a fine hello."

"I'm gonna kill Praxxis!" The angered blonde roared.

The rat pounced on his chest. "Shh! Don't want him hearing, do you? Ler's get you out of these chains.."

Jak's breathing became laborous tring to control his dark side.  
He failed.

"Aaaaaargh!" He screamed, transforming. Claws split out of his fingertips, horns sprang from his forehead. His skin and hair took on an unnatural, deathly hue. The most startling change was his eyes.

The pupil expanded, coverign the whites completely. The blackness to them had no depth. They shone with malice and bloodlust. Taking everything in, giving nothing back. There was now wayu of knowing what was going through the moster's mind.

The orange mass gasped, taking a few steps back. Five gleaming claws poised to strike.

Down they came.

"It's me! Daxter!" the ball of orange exclaimed.

The claws stopped not a minute too soon. "Daxter?" the dark eing shifted back, making him stumble.

"Sheesh. Remind me not to piss you off." Daxter climbed onto his perch on Jak's shoulder. Jak looked away. "I, uh, brought you some new threads. Put 'em on."

--  
Phew. I'm done.

this is my first fanfic people, so plaese tell me how i did?? Pretty please??  
I love you!  
Please review for me darlings :]

_-The Masochist and The Sadist_


End file.
